<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ogień zwalczany ogniem by klara019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461444">Ogień zwalczany ogniem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klara019/pseuds/klara019'>klara019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Dark Fantasy, Death, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Half-Elves, Humans, Love, Magic, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Swords &amp; Sorcery, Trauma, Violence, sorcery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klara019/pseuds/klara019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogłoszenie,<br/>Mieszkańcy Erdbergu proszeni są, o niezwłoczne informowanie władz, o jakichkolwiek przypadkach użycia magii, bądź wspierania czarodziejów w jakikolwiek sposób. Osoby nie dostosowujące się do naszego apelu, zostaną obłożone karą dziesięciu batów. </p><p>Z poważaniem podpisali<br/>Cymerian III, król Erdbergu i otaczającej go krainy Szerfeld<br/>Święta Straż króla Cymeriana do Walki z Czarnoksięstwem i Cudzołożnictwem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ogień zwalczany ogniem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las oddzielający królestwa nie bez powodu nazwano Mgielnym. Miejscowi często nazywali go często Lasem Znikąd, bo nierzadko ktoś wybierał się by zdobyć drewno na opał, czy pożywienie, by już nigdy nie powrócić do swojej małej, przytulnej chatki. Zdarzało się jednak, że po dłuższym polowaniu ludzie wracali i długo opowiadali o szepczących drzewach, krzakach paproci, które zdawały się oplatać nogi wędrowców i uniemożliwiać im dalszą podróż. Elfy leśne i ludzie nie zapuszczali się tam, z obawy o własne życie, bez potrzeby.<br/>	Owiany złą sławą, był, wcale nie rzadko, tematem legend i opowiastek o strasznych, przebiegłych, mieszających tam stworzeniach. I choć opowiadania te powstały, by odstraszać i być przestrogą, wiejscy ludzie i elfy każdej siódmej pełni wysyłali tam młodzieńców, aby udowodnili swoje męstwo. Tak oto, mieszkańcy Międzylesia często tworzyli, zmyślali historie o potworach i upiorach, rzekomo bytujących w Lesie Mgieł. Rzadko jednak zdarzało się, że ktoś ginął zwabiony, bądź zaszlachtowany przez magiczną istotę, częściej to bandyci, dezerterzy i mordercy uciekający przed sądem, zabijali chłopców i myśliwych, aby nikt nie dowiedział się o ich kryjówce.<br/>	Cicha noc, choć zazwyczaj niezmącona żadnym hałasem, została tym razem zagłuszona dudnieniem kopyt. Jeźdźców było czterech. Trzech w tyle starało się dogonić jednego, znacznie drobniejszego od pozostałych, bez wątpienia kobietę. Choć uczestnicy pościgu zdawali się znacznie więksi i silniejsi, nie mogli dogonić pędzącej na wroniej klaczy ciemnowłosej półelfki. <br/>	Odległość między jeźdźcami rosła i kiedy uciekająca była już prawie na skraju lasu, wystrzelona przez jednego z mężczyzn, strzała boleśnie rozcięła jej bok. Spojrzała na sączącą się obficie, ochlapującą konia krew i bez jakiejkolwiek reakcji na ból, odwróciła się w kierunku pozostałych. Kolejna strzała świsnęła jej tuż obok ucha, nadszarpując lekko jego płatek. Cwałując dalej, kobieta w ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed niską gałęzią, co niestety nie udało się będącemu najbliżej niej jeźdźcowi. <br/>	- Kurwa! - wrzasnął przerażony, kiedy owa gałąź widowiskowo zwaliła go z konia. <br/>	Pozostałych dwóch nadal podążało za półelfką na swoich wierzchowcach, teraz z zatrważającą prędkością zbliżając się uciekinierki. Niższy z nich, wykorzystał chwilowy brak zakrętów i wycelował w pędzącego przed nimi konia. Gdyby nie nagłe rozwidlenie dróg, pewnie by trafił, lecz wyrosłe nagle przed nim drzewo skutecznie uniemożliwiło mu dalszą jazdę. <br/>	Kiedy ciemnowłosa kobieta zorientowała się, że został sam błyskawicznie odbiła prawo, dobyła noża i odwracając, zamachnęła się i rzuciła nim prosto w brzuch ostatniego, który stopniowo zwalniał. Stróżka krwi spłynęła po jego brodzie, spojrzenie stało się mętne. I chociaż jego koń dalej gnał, mężczyzna zjechał z siodła i rozbił sobie głowę o leżący przy drodze kamień. <br/>	Widząc to, zwolniła, znacznie, lecz nie mogła zapobiec bliskiemu spotkaniu z rosnącymi z brzegu ścieżki krzewami. Krzyknęła, kiedy promień strzały zahaczył się w gąszczu drobnych gałązek i złamał, zostawiając grot w środku. Jechała teraz jeszcze wolniej, bo zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie i obawiała się, że przy większej prędkości mogłaby stracić równowagę i spaść.<br/>	Przed nią pojawiła się chatka. Widziała dym, który ulatniając się z komina zdawał się łączyć z chmurami na nocnym niebie, światło tlące się w małym domku na skraju lasu, które zgasło kiedy tylko się zbliżyła. Wzięła głębszy oddech i skrzywiła się. Opuściła głowę, tak, że jej gęste ciemnobrązowe loki opadły jej na twarz, a ona sama mimowolnie ześlizgnęła się z konia. Jęknęła, kiedy zwaliwszy się na ziemię poczuła jak ostry ból zawrzał w jej boku. <br/>	A kiedy woda w znajdującej się pod nią kałuży zaczęła nabierać szkarłatnego koloru, powoli oddaliła się w ciemność.<br/>*<br/>	Woda w garnku zabulgotała. Szebor, starszy z braci, zalał przyszykowane wcześniej w kubkach zioła i usiadł przy stole. <br/>	- Jak myślisz, zaczęli już świętować? - zapytał Chryzant przykładając chustkę do rozciętej wargi.<br/>	- Ty, na pewno.<br/>	Szebor, spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Starszy opanował się pierwszy.<br/>	- Psiamać, mogli cię tam zabić. - powiedział bardzo poważnie i odwrócił się w stronę okna. Ręce trzęsły mu się lekko. - Nie rozumiesz, że nie samo wyjście z kryjówki jest w tych czasach niebezpieczne? Mogli cię zobaczyć, mogli cię związać i zamknąć w jakimś lochu, mogli cię, na Cymeriana króla Erdbergu, ukamienować na samym środku tego zapchlonego rynku. <br/>	- A jednak tutaj stoję. - odrzekł Chryzant, powoli pijąc napój z kubka. 	- Słuchaj mnie. Jestem już dorosły, nie musisz się nade mną trząść, jak kwoka nad pisklęciem. Między nami jest tylko czternaście księżyców różnicy. Po za tym już im raz pokazałem co potrafię i mogę to zrobić znowu!<br/>	Szebor zdawał się go teraz nie słuchać. Był zapatrzony na coś w oddali. Rzucił bratu puste spojrzenie i odrzekł.<br/>	- Nie wiem czy Święta Straż również podziela twój tok myślenia. Dla nich jesteś robakiem, którego można rozgnieść przy byle jakiej okazji. Więc proszę cię, nie plącz się im pod nogami. <br/>	Oboje drgnęli, kiedy z dworu dobiegł ich stukot kopyt. To Święci, pomyśleli naraz i zerwali się od stołu. Szebor dobył miecza, zarzucił na siebie burozielony płaszcz z kapturem, Falibor rzucił się do stołu i zgasił świecę. W chatce zapanowała całkowita ciemność. <br/>	Starszy z braci pobiegł otworzyć ukryte pod łóżkiem drugie wyjście. Tunel był wykopany dawno temu, i mierzył niecałe trzydzieści metrów, jednak było to wystarczająco dużo, aby bezpiecznie oddalić się od domu. <br/>	- Chryzant, szybciej! - syknął, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi. - Chryzant!<br/>	Szebor zaklnął soczyście i pobiegł na ratunek bratu. Otworzył z impetem drzwi wejściowe wystawił miecz i ryknął wściekle:<br/>	- Dobra, wy kurwie syny, oddawać mojego brata! <br/>	Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że Falibor klęczał przy jeźdźcu, którego koń odbiegł gdzieś w las, rżąc donośnie. Na ziemi leżała młoda kobieta, była zakrwawiona i ubłocona, lecz wcale nie ujmowało to jej urody. Miała gęste, kręcone i sięgające przed ramiona bardzo ciemne włosy, a do tego oliwkową cerę i granatowe, błyszczące oczy. Spojrzał niżej, aby ocenić jej pozostałe atuty, kiedy młodszy uderzeniem wyrwał go z zadumy.<br/>	- Skończ się na nią gapić, ośle, ona umiera. - warknął i rozejrzawszy się wcześniej, mruknął coś, a kobieta uniosła się z ziemi. - Otwórz mi drzwi, kładziemy ją na twoim łóżku, bo jest w lepszym stanie i, nie przerywaj mi, i zobaczymy co dalej.<br/>	- Zapchlona Straż, grot chyba utkwił w jej ciele. Trzeba go będzie wyjąć zanim narobi tam bałaganu.<br/>	Szebor uniósł głowę i rzucił pewne spojrzenie bratu. To będzie długa noc, pomyślał, biorąc do ręki metalowe szczypce.<br/>*<br/>	- Co zrobimy jak się już obudzi? - Szebor zapalił świecę, która delikatnie rozświetliła ich zmęczone twarze.<br/>	- Jeżeli się obudzi. Ona, cholera, straciła dużo krwi, nie wiem czy przeżyje następną godzinę.<br/>	Szebor zadumał się i, jak to miał w zwyczaju, zapatrzony w okno, odpowiedział przepełnionym spokojem głosem. <br/>	- Przeżyje. Wiem to.<br/>	Chryzant nie dociekał skąd wiedział, ani nie zdobył się na ripostę, bo też czuł, że ona niejedno już miała za sobą.<br/>*<br/>	- Twoja kolej, obudź mnie jeżeli coś się będzie działo. <br/>	Chryzant przytaknął sennie i usiadł na ryczce, stojącej obok łóżka Szebora, na którym spała teraz ranna. Dotknął jej rozpalonej od gorączki dłoni.<br/>	- Jak ci na imię, nieznajoma?<br/>*<br/>	Obudziła się w południe. Otworzywszy oczy niemal krzyknęła, kiedy zobaczyła dwóch mężczyzn wlepiających w nią wzrok. <br/>	- Jesteście ze Straży?<br/>	Szebor odezwał się pierwszy. <br/>	- Ha, gdybyśmy należeli do Świętej Straży króla Cymeriana do 	Walki z Czarnoksięstwem i Cudzołożnictwem, pewnie wisiałabyś teraz za umiejętność liczenia. Jak ci na imię?<br/>	Kobieta przetarła spocone czoło, na którym został krwawy ślad jej dłoni.<br/>	- Nazywam się Halszka.<br/>	Rozglądali się po sobie przez chwilę, aż Halszka szepnęła słabo.<br/>	- Jesteście umagicznieni, zrodzeni z magii. - Stwierdziła, choć uważała, że zadanie pytania byłoby bardziej kulturalne, niż bezczelne ocenianie rozmówcy. Widząc ich zmieszane miny Halszka uniosła dłoń, na której zmaterializował się mały, granatowy ptaszek z pomarańczowym dziobkiem. Stworzenie wzbiło się w powietrze i zniknęło, zostawiając po sobie bladobłękitną poświatę. Jej ręka zadrżała i opadła z powrotem na łóżko. Obydwoje wpatrywali się w nią zmieszani.<br/>	- Ja nie. - wyznał Szebor, ale żal był ledwo słyszalny w jego głosie.<br/>	Halszka skorzystała z okazji i przyjrzała się im obu. Wyższy, ten który mówił, miał ciemnozielone oczy i zarost, ze śmiesznie zakręconymi wąsami. W przeciwieństwie do brata jego nos był garbaty i wygięty ku dołowi, a nie haczykowaty i skierowany w górę. <br/>	- Grzeczność wymaga się przedstawić, zanim zacznie się kogoś obmacywać wzrokiem.<br/>	Szebor zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok z czarodziejki. <br/>	- Wybacz, jestem Szebor, to jest mój młodszy brat Chryzant. Podobnie jak ty, ukrywamy się tu przed Świętą Strażą.<br/>	- Skoro grzeczności mamy już za sobą, to może powiecie mi jak to wygląda? - wskazała na zabandażowany bok.<br/>	- Będziesz miała bliznę, to nieuniknione, grot prawie przebił ci jelita, psiamać, nie wiesz ile miałaś szczęścia. - wymieniał Chryzant. - Ucho tylko lekko ci spuchło, przemyłem je wodą, powinno wystarczyć. I straciłaś bardzo dużo krwi, udało mi się magicznie przetoczyć ci ją z powrotem, chociaż chwilami naprawdę nie wierzyłem, że to się uda. Oprócz tego podejrzewam wstrząśnienie mózgu i pęknięte żebra.<br/>	Halszka pokiwała głową. <br/>	- Nie wiem, czy pozwolicie mi teraz odjechać, ale kiedy tylko się rozstaniemy zapomnijcie o mnie. Straż, od dawna na mnie poluje, więc nie szukajcie mnie, bo dopadną mnie lub was.<br/>	Pokiwali głowami. Halszka, przymykając co chwilę oczy, walczyła ze zmęczeniem. W końcu poddała się i zapadła głęboki sen.<br/>	*<br/>	Podczas swojej ostatniej warty, Szebor dostrzegł na policzku półelfki, osobliwą bliznę. Wydawała się być zadana z niebywałą precyzją, była wręcz idealnie prostokątna. Co dziwniejsze nie pochodziła ona od cięcia ostrym narzędziem, lecz powstała pod wpływem działania bardzo wysokiej temperatury. Pomyślał o wieśniakach przykładających kobietom posądzanym o czary rozgrzany do czerwoności żelazny pogrzebacz do ust i wzdrygnął się. <br/>	Zastanawiał się, dlaczego jednak nie ukryła jej czarami, tylko starała się ją zamaskować pod warstwą beżowego kremu. Skutek był średni, ale na pierwszy rzut oka można było jej nie zauważyć. Było to dla niego jednak zrozumiałe, że chciała za wszelką cenę zatuszować szpecącą bliznę. Uważał, że nawet gdyby jej nie kryła byłaby powszechnie uznawana za atrakcyjną.<br/>	Ubierała się elegancko. Miała na sobie granatową sznurowaną przy dekolcie bluzkę z kołnierzykiem, która pomimo że była luźna, przez czarny pasek zawiązany w tali, podkreślała wszystko co miała. Na szyi zawieszony miała amulet, z pióra kobaltowego kosa, rzadkiego ptaka, żyjącego podobno na południu kraju.<br/>	Czarodziejka nagle poruszyła się niespokojnie i pogładziła palcami policzek z blizną. Jej usta wykrzywiły się lekko, a ona sama skuliła się, na ile mogła. Szebor pogłaskał wierzch jej dłoni, chcąc ją jakoś uspokoić, niestety z miernym skutkiem. Kobieta przez chwilę jeszcze wierciła się, aż w końcu rozluźniła i odetchnęła jakby. Potem długo zastanawiał się przez co przeszła, zanim znalazła się w ich bezpiecznej izbie.<br/>	*<br/>	Chryzant obudził śpiącego brata i wskazał na drzwi. Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz zamknął je po cichu, by nie obudzić Halszki i oparł się mur.<br/>	- Na jej policzku jest...<br/>	- Blizna. Zauważyłem.<br/>	- Nie o to mi chodzi. - Chryzant westchnął. - To nie jest zwykła blizna, zwykłą bliznę da się zakryć prostym zaklęciem, ale ta jest zadana przez silny artefakt, lub wyjątkowo potężnego czarodzieja.<br/>	- Masz na myśli coś konkretnego? - zadumał się Szebor. - Nie ma chyba wielu takich artefaktów, a na potężnych czarodziei też jest ostatnio deficyt.<br/>	- Najprościej byłoby ją zapytać, ale wątpię, by nam powiedziała. Jest ostrożna, nawet bardzo. Nie jestem pewien czy imię, którym się przedstawiła naprawdę należy do niej. Ktokolwiek ją ściga musi być naprawdę niebezpieczny.<br/>	Milczał przez chwilę, spojrzał w górę, a kiedy się już odezwał jego głos był śmiertelnie poważny.<br/>	- Myślę, że była szpiegiem, a to kara za zdradę.<br/>	*<br/>	W południe czarodziejka znów się obudziła. Przysypiający przy niej Chryzant drgnął, kiedy szturchnęła go w kolano. <br/>	- Nie musicie się mną zajmować. - powiedziała i wbrew przypuszczeniom Chryzanta wcale nie brzmiała jak bezwzględny szpieg-zabójca. - Wyruszę wieczorem. Dam wam coś, jeżeli uda mi się odnaleźć mojego konia. Prawie wszystko zostało w jukach.<br/>	Jej twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu kiedy siadała. Wtem do izby wszedł Szebor, niósł miskę z zupą.<br/>	- Masz, zjedz chociaż zanim wyruszysz na samobójczą misję, jaką jest wsiadanie na konia z ledwo zrośniętą raną. <br/>	Uśmiechnęła się równie ironicznie co Szebor i przyjęła strawę, która wcale nie smakowała tak dobrze jak pachniała. <br/>	- Szebor okropnie gotuje. Nie musisz udawać. - mruknął młodszy i zarobił fuknięcie w sam czubek głowy. <br/>	Chryzant, jak zauważyła, był delikatnej urody, jego przydługie włosy i całkowity brak zarostu sprawiały, że łatwo było pomylić go z kobietą. Miał do tego miły uśmiech i długie rzęsy, a jego niski głos zdawał się wręcz nie pasować do twarzy. <br/>	Starszy z braci skręcił palcami wąs.<br/>	- Ile ty masz właściwie lat? - rzucił wciąż bawiąc się swoim zarostem.<br/>	- Kobiet się o wiek nie pyta, cwaniaku. - powiedziała spoglądając na Szebora i wyzywająco uniosła brwi. - Zdecydowanie za stara dla ciebie, jeżeli do tego zmierzasz.<br/>	Szebor zrobił się czerwony, jak dopiero co wypalona cegła, na co jego brat parsknął. <br/>	- Może w takim razie powiesz nam, skąd u ciebie ta szrama?<br/>	Halszka nie uśmiechała się już. Spuściła wzrok i podrapała policzek.<br/>	- To mi zrobili Święci. Wzięli najzwyklejszy nożyk do masła, włożyli do ognia, a kiedy już się wyginał, przykładali go raz po raz, żeby zobaczyć ile trzeba, by pokazała się kość. Jak myślicie? Ile?<br/>	Bracia patrzeli na nią z mieszaniną żalu i strachu. Jej oczy zabłyszczały.<br/>	- Siedemnaście. Trzeba siedemnaście razy przyłożyć i oderwać od przylepiającej się, stopionej i śmierdzącej spalenizną skóry.<br/>	Za oknem momentalnie zaczął padać deszcz i zrobiło się szaro. W domku, który znajdował się na obrzeżach Lasu Mgieł, zrobiło się cicho.<br/>	*<br/>	 Chryzant wstawał skoro świt. Codziennie rano wychodził nabrać wody do wiadra, nazbierać ziół lub upolować zwierzynę. Zajrzał jeszcze do izby gdzie Szebor i Halszka jeszcze spali i wyjął spod łóżka kołczan i łuk. Nałożył na siebie ciemnozielony płaszcz i zasznurował karwasz. <br/>	Doskonale wiedział, że upolowanie zwierzyny przy pomocy magii byłoby o wiele prostsze i mniej czasochłonne, jednak preferował tradycyjne metody. Uważał je za bardziej sprawiedliwe i mimo wszystko honorowe. Strzelając z łuku zawsze istniała szansa, że chybi, rzucając zaklęcie jednak, miał całkowitą pewność. Zwierzę było bez szans.<br/>	Szedł przez około pół godziny zanim znalazł odpowiednie dla siebie miejsce. Założył łuk na plecy i wspiął się, aż liście nie zakrywały go prawie całkowicie. Bezszelestnie wyjął strzałę i biorąc oddech napiął cięciwę. Kiedy wypuścił lotkę z palców, poszybowała ona ze świstem i utkwiła między żebrami wilka. Zwierzę ujadało jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem jego świszczący oddech ucichł na stałe.<br/>	- Ej, widziałeś to? - odziany w ciemną pelerynę elf zaczął rozglądać się za strzelcem. - Musi gdzieś tu być, psiamać, przydałby nam się nowy łuk, a nasz przyjaciel najwyraźniej takowy posiada. <br/>	- No. - odezwał się drugi skrobiąc się po łysinie.<br/>	Według powszechnej opinii, elfy zawsze są wysokie, smukłe z długimi zdrowymi włosami, a jednak, wyjątek jak widać potwierdza regułę. Między krzakami stał, w całej swej krasie, niziutki, krępy przedstawiciel omawianej rasy. Światło zdawało się wręcz odbijać od błyszczącej skóry głowy. Pomimo braku jakichkolwiek włosów, miał za to imponujących rozmiarów brzuch.<br/>	Mało kto myślał wtedy o elfach inaczej, niż o wyidealizowanych złotowłosych łucznikach, w długich zielonych pelerynach, jeśli jednak przestudiować niektóre dzieła znajdujące się w Królewskiej Bibliotece Erdberskiej, można by napotkać tam wzmianki o różnych, egzotycznych odmianach rasy elfickiej. <br/>	-  Pójdę, w lewo, ty idziesz tam. - odezwał się towarzysz „wyjątku”. <br/>	Był on całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojego współpracownika. Miał pociągłą twarz i orli nos, a pod wąskimi ustami znajdowała się siwa, kozia bródka, skręcająca się na końcu. I lodowate, szare, bezwzględne spojrzenie, które zdawało się przenikać wszystko, na co padł jego wzrok. Do tego nosił czarną pelerynę z przeplatającym się złotym obszyciem, co sprawiało wrażenie wręcz upiorne.<br/>	Chryzant odetchnął i rozluźnił cięciwę. Poczekał, dopóki nieznajomi nie oddalili się wystarczająco. Następnie zszedł z drzewa i pobiegł najkrótszą drogą do domu. <br/>	Przed drzwiami zastał Szebora, skręcającego swój wąs i palącego fajkę.	<br/>	- Nic nie upolowałeś? - zdziwił się, wypuszczając z ust kłęby dymu.<br/>	Chryzant uniósł bezradnie ręce, kiedy poczuł, że coś obwiązało się wokół jego kostki i szarpnęło zwalając go na ziemię. <br/>	Szebor zaśmiał się, a gęsty, siwy obłok dmuchnął z jego ust, tworząc pokaźną chmurę. <br/>	- No, braciszku, niby tylko rok młodszy, ale widzę, że...<br/>	Dopiero kiedy jego brat wrzasnął i zniknął w gąszczu krzewów, Szebor otrząsnął się i ruszył mu na ratunek. <br/>	Mknął w miejsce, gdzie niebo zaczęło rozbłyskiwać, różnokolorowymi zaklęciami. Krzaki drapały i raniły jego twarz i dłonie, podczas szaleńczego biegu na oślep. <br/>	- Chryzaaaant! - ryknął ochryple, a z jego ust wyleciały krople śliny. - Chryzaaaaa! <br/>	Coś, niczym kosa, podcięło mu nogi, z siłą, że aż kolana mu zatrzeszczały i prześlizgnęło się obok. Uderzył głową w twardą ziemię, a jego wzrok na chwilę zmętniał. Dostrzegł Chryzanta, który podskakując i przebierając nogami starał się uniknąć wijącego się u jego stóp węża. W końcu stworzenie dorwało dorwało bezradnego czarodzieja i przygwoździło do drzewa. <br/>	Była to z pozoru zwykła lina, jednak wiła się i kąsała niczym wąż. Oplotła Chryzanta i skutecznie unieruchomiła, przyciskając go do pnia. <br/>	-No i mamy naszą zgubę. - uśmiechnął się elf w ciemnej pelerynie, a łysy znowu poskrobał się po czole, jak to miał w zwyczaju.<br/>	- No, mamy, hehe. <br/>	- W imieniu Świętej Straży, aresztujemy cię i twojego kolegę, za praktykowanie magii i ukrywanie przestępcy. Czy przyznajesz się do swoich czynów?<br/>	Chryzant zdębiał. <br/>	- Jakiego przestępcy? - zapytał, choć wiedział, że tylko jeden z rozmawiających z nim elfów byłby w stanie się na to nabrać.<br/>	- Nazywają ją Halszbietą z Erdbergu. Za jej głowę oferują wystarczającą sumę, żeby kupić sobie mały zamek.<br/>	Szebor w tym czasie odzyskawszy jasność umysłu zakradł się i chciał uderzyć elfa grubszą gałęzią, lecz ten zauważył go i jednym ruchem ręki odepchnął, rzucając przy tym zaklęcie. Mężczyzna z całym impetem uderzył w drzewo i stracił przytomność.<br/>	- Śmieszne, wielka Święta Straż, pogromcy magii i cudzołóstwa. - splunął. - Ciekawe co przełożony powie, jak się dowie, że praktykujesz magię. <br/>	- Nic nie powie, bo większość członków Świętej Straży jest. Ogień zwalczaj ogniem, mawiają. - rzekł, dumnie unosząc głowę.<br/>	- Aha, więc jaka część z was to cudzołożnicy?<br/>	Chryzant uśmiechnął się wrednie, ale szybko pożałował swoich słów. Lina zacisnęła się mocniej, utrudniając mu oddychanie. <br/>	- Słuchaj no ty mały, bezczelny robalu. Święta Straż, ma więcej sposobów karania takich...<br/>	Wtedy zjawiła się Halszka. Jej ciemnogranatowe oczy błyszczały złowrogo, a na jej dłoniach tliły się świetliste kule. Wiatr zaszumiał gałęziami, jakby zbierało się na burzę. <br/>	- Tym razem nie będę miała dla was litości. - syknęła, rozłożyła szeroko ręce i klasnęła nimi.<br/>	Jasny promień świsnął w stronę łysego elfa. Przez chwilę nie ruszał się, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Nagle jedna połowa jego ciała z pluskiem ześlizgnęła się po drugiej, a flaki bezwładnie wypadły na wilgotną od krwi trawę. Elf, nawet nie obejrzał się za swoim partnerem, ściągnął brwi złowrogo i gdyby Halszka nie wyczarowała tarczy, pewnie zostałaby po niej jedynie osmalony szkielet. Czarodziej nie przerywał zaklęcia, tylko uparcie palił wszystko wokół kobiety. <br/>	 Ta uskoczyła nagle, sprawiając tym, że elf przerwał czar i splunął. Czarodziejka otarła spocone czoło wierzchem dłoni. Chodzili teraz powoli i zataczali okrąg. <br/>	- Brakuje ci już siły, hę? Twoja płeć jest jak widać tylko piękna i to nie zawsze.<br/>	- Może i tak. <br/>	Coś zatrzeszczało, strażnik odwrócił się i nie zdążył uskoczyć przed nadpalonym przez niego samego drzewem. Jego krzyk niósł się echem po lesie, dopóki wielki pień nie przygniótł go, rozbryzgując jego wnętrzności na całkiem pokaźny dystans. Starszy z braci ocknął się, usłyszawszy huk, jaki spowodował zwalający się stary dąb.<br/>	- Może i tak. - szepnęła i strzepała z buta szczątki elfa.<br/>	Szebor, widząc, że czarodziejka zachwiała się stanął za nią. I objął ją, w razie gdyby miała upaść. Chryzant w tym czasie zwinął linę i mruknął coś, że „może się przydać”. <br/>	- Chodźmy stąd. Mamy sobie coś do wyjaśnienia. - mruknął posępnie i odszedł w stronę chatki.<br/>	*<br/>	- Więc? - Szebor położył przed Halszką gliniany kubek, z zaparzonymi ziołami. <br/>	Półelfka dotknęła dopiero co zagojonego płatka ucha i przetarła go. <br/>	- Jestem wam to winna, wiem, ale nie mogę wam powiedzieć. Przynajmniej na razie. <br/>	Bracia wpatrywali się w nią wzrokiem, który wyrażał mieszankę wyczekiwania i złości, ona jednak milczała. Nieznacznie pogładziła swoją bliznę na policzku.<br/>	Deszcz znów, zaczął uderzać w cienki daszek, bębniąc przy tym głośno. Czarodziejka w końcu nie wytrzymała i trzęsąc się z nerwów rzekła. <br/>	- Muszę już jechać. - chciała wstać, ale starszy przeszkodził jej.<br/>	Chwycił ją lekko za łokieć, tak by spojrzała mu w oczy, które chociaż zawsze spokojne, teraz były małe z tłumionego gniewu.<br/>	- Oni nie mówili o czarach. Nazwali cię przestępcą. Może chociaż tutaj uchylisz rąbka tajemnicy? - Chryzant uniósł oczekująco brwi i przekręcił lekko głowę w ironicznym geście.<br/>	- Wyjaśnię, jeśli uznam to za konieczne. - Halszka zwinnie uniknęła odpowiedzi. - Ale teraz, teraz mi po prostu zaufajcie.<br/>	*<br/>	Szebor zabrał leżącą na łóżku torbę i rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy nie przeoczył czegoś ważnego. Chryzant podszedł do niego i poklepał po plecach. <br/>	- Już czas. <br/>	- To szaleństwo, może nie powinniśmy byli jej zaufać. <br/>	- Nie mamy innego wyboru. - rzekł Chryzant. - Dopadliby nas i tak, ich patrol nie wrócił, w każdej chwili mogą tu być.<br/>	Szebor milczał przez chwilę, a potem uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, zupełnie niepodobnie do niego.<br/>	- Nawet polubiłem to miejsce. - młodszy parsknął, bo przez ostatnie dwa lata prawie każdego dnia narzekał nań i nazywał „lodowatym namiotem” lub „zwykłym chlewem”, w zależność od pory roku. <br/>	Oboje przyglądali się leżącym w izdebce ciałom. Brodaty mężczyzna ze sztyletem w piersi i leżąca obok niego ciemnowłosa czarodziejka, ugodzona strzałą w oku. Magia jednak potrafiła zdziałać cuda. <br/>	Obok stołu leżał Chryzant, wypatroszony jak ryba przed wrzuceniem na ruszt, z jelitami zwisającymi ohydnie z olbrzymiego rozcięcia, mającego swój początek przy gardle, a koniec daleko za pępkiem.<br/>	Starszy był pod wrażeniem umiejętności zarówno brata, jak i Halszki, którzy przez kilka godzin starali się przemienić zabite wcześniej króliki w ich sobowtórów. <br/>	Kiedy tylko opuścili dom. Chryzant pstryknął palcami, a chatka natychmiast zajęła się ogniem. <br/>	- Czas na nowe życie. - powiedział Szebor i odeszli w ciemny, gęsty las, a księżyc swą bladą łuną oświetlał im drogę.<br/>*<br/>	Kiedy dotarli w umówione miejsce Halszka już tam była. Starając się pozbyć natrętnego wieśniaka, który w niegrzeczny sposób składał jej propozycję, nieprzyzwoitego czynu, do którego miało dojść za winklem. Czarodziejka głośno wyraziła swoją odpowiedź, nie zapominając przy tym o obrzuceniu pomysłodawcy najbardziej soczystymi pozycjami ze swojego słownika. Mężczyzna cofnął się natychmiast i odszedł urażony, jakby pierwszy raz ktoś powiedział mu „nie”.<br/>	Karczma „Jedyna”, jak można się było domyślić, była oddalona od innego tego typu lokalu o dwa dni drogi piechotą. Szebor podszedł do szynkwasu, a karczmarka widząc go uśmiechnęła się szeroko, obnażając swoje żółte zęby.<br/>	- Wy z północy? Obcych zawsze tu pełno, ale z północy kogoś spotkać. - machnęła ręką i wróciła do pucowania kufla. - Zawsze wesoło, jak się taki trafi, bo nasi chłopi nie zapuszczają się daleko, a jak już przyjedzie taki nieznajomy z akcentem jakimś egzotycznym to, ho, i cała wieś się zbiera. <br/>	Splunęła na kolejny kufel i wytarła go szmatką, która czyściła kufle chyba jeszcze za czasów króla Casimira II. <br/>	- No, to skąd wy, panie? Takich jak wy to jeszcze nie widziałam.<br/>	Szebor nadal nie odpowiadał. Nie dlatego, że karczmarka nie przypadła mu do gustu. Powodem było to, że plotki rozchodziły się tu naprawdę szybko, więc ani by się obejrzał, a już miałby Straż na karku. Rozejrzał się za Chryzantem i Halszką, którzy poszli poszukać ustronnego stolika. Dostrzegł ich w samym kącie sali, tuż przy kamiennym kominku. <br/>	Podziękował karczmarce i zabrał trzy kufle z lady, zrobionej z jasnego drewna, które było w niektórych miejscach zielone i puchate od pleśni.<br/>	- Zrobiliśmy jak mówiłaś, nie powinni nas już ścigać. - rzekł Szebor i siadając na drewnianym stołku. - Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?<br/>	- Jadę do Erdbergu, mam tam kilka niezałatwionych spraw. Jeżeli nie wyruszę teraz, pewnie nie będę już miała okazji. <br/>	Bracia pokiwali głowami i nie drążyli. Pogodzili się już, że czarodziejka rzadko kiedy wyjaśnia o co jej właściwie chodzi, ale obaj mieli nadzieję, że robi z ważnych powodów, a nie dlatego, iż najzwyczajniej im nie ufa.<br/>	- A wy? - dodała przełknąwszy łyk złocistego trunku, a piana została na jej ustach.<br/>	- Jeszcze nie wiemy. Możemy znów znaleźć sobie taką pustelniczą chatkę, ale raczej wyruszymy na szlak. We wsiach zawsze było zapotrzebowanie na zielarzy. Gdybyśmy chcieli cię spotkać, gdzie mamy szukać?<br/>	- W biedniej dzielnicy Erdbergu. Wypytajcie żebraków o starego Stacha, powinni wiedzieć, a teraz, chyba pora się już rozstać. <br/>	 Dopiła piwo i z hukiem postawiła kufel na stole.<br/>	- Bądźcie zdrowi. - skłoniła się grzecznie i odeszła. <br/>	A Szebor pomyślał, że chciałby ją jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>